


Embrace

by SaCarroll1691



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691





	Embrace

Greendale was a small town but that’s what you needed after everything that happened the past few years. You got a job at Baxter High and now if you could find a permanent place to stay before the new school year started in about a month you would be set. There was a faculty meeting to discuss new faculty and some classroom changes this afternoon. It was the first time you would meet your coworkers and you were nervous. You walked in a little early and there was a few people there. The principal he made you very uncomfortable the way he looked at you and the way he was looking at another woman in the room at the moment. She turned to you as you walked in and smiled. She had the prettiest blue eyes you had ever seen. You thought your eyes were a pretty shade of blue but you were definitely wrong. She had on glasses and her brunette hair was up in some sort of bun. You found yourself wondering what it would look like down. You found yourself enterally groaning as Principal Hawthorne raked his eyes over your body. You hated that, you were taking a break from men, relationships really but men. Every single man that had ever been in your life had hurt you and used you. Your father, grandfather and your first real boyfriend...last boyfriend. You weren’t anyone’s stupid play toy. The brunette woman seemed to notice your look of panic and rushed over. She smiled softly, “You must be Y/L/N the new English teacher. I’m Mary Wardwell the Civics teacher.” She stuck out her hand for you to shake. Her hand was warm the complete opposite of how your skin always felt. You realized she was waiting for you to say something. You yelled inside your head to say anything at all. ~Instead you had a constant chant running through your brain of please do not vomit. You’ll cry if you vomit. You always cry.~ 

Mary seemed to notice you were stuck somewhere in an almost panic. “Principal Hawthorne let me go show her, her office since it will be next to mine. We will be back before the meeting starts.” She smiled sweetly at him grabbing your arm and leading you away before he could answer. As soon as you were out of the room and down the hall you clutched onto Mary’s arm. You had started hyperventilating at some point. Mary was rubbing soothing circles on your back. You’re pretty sure she is trying to get you to match your breathing to hers. You finally calm down enough for her to show you, your office and where hers is. 

“If you need anything at all don’t ever hesitate to ask.” She smiles. 

You nod still partially lost in your panic riddled mind. “I’m so sorry about freaking out on you.” You finally are able to get out. 

“It’s alright. Principal Hawthorne isn’t the greatest when it comes to women.” She answers thinking that he was the only reason you panicked. Not because of your basic fear of men at this point in time. “We should get back to the meeting.” Mary smiles at you but you can’t seem to get your feet to follow her. So she reaches out and grabs your hand, squeezing reassuringly as she leads you back to the meeting. 

Once the meeting finally ended Mary looked at you and pulled you out of the room before Principal Hawthorne could try to talk to you again. “Do you need a ride home?” She asked. 

“I actually need to spend the rest of the day house hunting. I want to find a place before the school year starts.” 

“How would you feel about sharing a house? Having a roommate?” She asks. 

“You know someone looking for a roommate?” Depending on the roommate you could absolutely handle it. 

“Well I wasn’t necessarily looking for someone but I live all alone and I wouldn’t mind the company. I own my house but if you didn’t mind chipping in on the electric bill that would be great.” Was she really this nice, you found yourself wondering?

“It’s alright if you wouldn’t rather.” She says quickly thinking she had misread you. 

“Can you take me to get my things?” Your staying at the one bed and breakfast in town but you figured you didn’t even need to tell her that. 

“Of course. So that’s a yes?” 

“It’s a yes.” You smile back at her. 

Mary didn’t know what she was expecting but definitely not what she got. Her new roommate was always cleaning and cooking. She was a wonderful cook so Mary wasn’t complaining. Mary couldn’t complain about anything at all. Her roommate was perfect never loud or annoying. Mary found so many of things she did adorable. She was always singing and dancing if she wasn’t reading. She said she cleaned so much because her mother was a perfectionist and some of it rubbed off on her. Mary joked once that she would make someone a good wife one day. She looked at Mary sadly saying that she heard that one before. Mary didn’t push though she figured maybe one day she would open up or not. 

You cleaned your whole life it was hard to stop. It was harder to break away from the thought of having to always please your mother. You finally broke free and got in a relationship your mother didn’t approve of. Look where that got you, you stupid girl? Used and abused by some stupid boy. He wasn’t even a man just some stupid teenage boy bordering on being adult but back then so were you. Here you were exactly 10 years later and you were still an utter mess. At least Mary seemed to not hate your company. 

“I’m going to the movies tonight, black and white horror films...would you like to come?” Mary looked at you expectantly. 

“Yes.” You find yourself answering just to see her face light up. 

She smiles hugging you. “We are leaving at 6.” 

At 10 to six you were waiting at the door. You were actually really excited to be going somewhere with Mary. 

Mary smiled as soon as she saw you waiting for her. She grabbed her coat and put it on and you followed her out the door. 

You go to the theater and got your tickets. While you were both standing in line to get popcorn Principal Hawthorne walked out of the bathroom. You looked down and grabbed Mary’s hand threading your fingers with hers. She looks down at your entwined hands and then up at you and smiles. Shit, he has still noticed you both. Now you’re panicking. You turn to face Mary and take your other hand to caress her cheek. Then you press your lips to hers. She gasps into your mouth and then she is kissing you back. You don’t even care anymore that you had an ulterior motive when you started kissing her. You just don’t want to stop anymore. Were you ever truly alive before this moment? 

Mary pulls back to breathe and her eyes are so bright as she stares at you with so much joy. It’s your turn now to get popcorn and you refuse to let go of her hand. You get popcorn and you both get drinks. You temporarily have to let go of each other’s hands so you can go get a seat and you both hate it. Once you are seated and drinks are in cup holders and the popcorn is in your lap you grab her hand again. 

“What was that out there?” She asks. 

You don’t know where the courage comes from but fuck it. “Can this be a date?” 

“Yes, I would like that.” She smiles at you. 

You lean forward to see if she will let you kiss her again. She immediately surges forward and kisses you. You kiss her back until the need for air becomes too much and you both pull away. You hold her hand through the entire film never letting go. When the movie ends you walk back to her car still holding hands. She holds your hand the whole way home. 

“I never have gone home with someone after a first date or had them back at my place.” She says. You can see she is nervous. 

“Mary, it’s just me. Nothing has to change or go further until you want it to.” 

She smiles holding your hand as you walk up to the cottage. She unlocks the door. You both hang up your purses and coats. Then you make your way over to the couch together. Your mouths are back on each other’s in seconds. Your hands are in her hair asking whether you can take it down. She reaches up and pulls out pins letting the curls fall around her face. “You’re so beautiful.” You blurt out. She blushes and shakes her head no. “Whoever hurt you and made you think you weren’t beautiful deserves to be punched.” You say. 

She snuggles into you and you hold her. There are so many secrets of your past between the both of you but no one is sharing tonight. Tonight you both just enjoy the warmth of each other’s embrace.


End file.
